warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Brightpatch
Mittens Hey Bright, If you've seen the messages, I'm sorry if you didn't understand, I'll explain. So, to adopt Mittens, you can't just take her, you have to go onto the adoption page and request her and someone will accept. Here is how you do it: First, go to the Cats for Adoption Page under Project:Character bar in the navigation box, go to the Loners & Rogues section under the adoption page, look for Mittens under it (it is in alphabetical order), when you see the box, simply edit the Loners & Rogues section and leave your sinature or username in the requestor box, then I or someone else will accept the request, and she is yours. With any questions or concerns, like if I'm not accepting the request you put, or if you had permission to adopt her by someone else that I don't know of, please contact me, I'm here to help! 21:56, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Your image You see your image, the warriors's blank from warriors's wiki? I'm sorry, but they do not allow their images on other sites, including wikis like this one, I believe. If you would kindly remove it as soon as possible, I'd be very grateful. I don't want someone to put an image theft notice on the reporting centre. 18:23, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much. 16:59, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Claiming You have been told multiple times to stop claiming cats without requesting! Please listen to our rules or I'll have to chat with an admin about this. 19:42, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Alright, it's just getting pretty annoying. ;) To adopt cats, go to Cats up for adoption, and look under the Clans to find the template for the cat you want. Edited that Clan section and edit the template, and put your signature in "reg" box. Then publish it, and wait for Stoemstar or Bbun to see it and approve it! (ex: Say I want to adopt Aspenwind of SplashClan. I go to the adoption page I just stated, and look under the "SplashClan" section. I click "edit", find Aspenwind's adoption template (puzzle piece), and hover my mouse over it. When the thing pops up, I'd click the "edit" button. Then another thing will pop up, having little text boxes to edit (they are labeled #1, date, reason, and reg, in that exact order, from up to down). I'd click the one labeled "reg", then sign my sig., and then click the green "ok" button. That thing will disappear, and then I'll click the green publish button, and then I'd have my request with my sig in it.) But if someone else has their signature in it, it's first come, first serve. ;) 20:06, October 3, 2014 (UTC) I just told you that you leave fill everything out on the Cats up for adoption page. DO NOT edit the character's page you want to adopt, please. If you are confused (which you shouldn't be, as I just explained the process to you), you could always message Stoemstar and specificly ask to adopt a cat, but fill out the Cats up for adoptoin templates instead, as you should only message her in emergencies or if the cat isn't listed on the page. If this is super confusing, message me and ask me to show you via screenshots. 20:35, October 7, 2014 (UTC) First off, thank you for your cooperation and correctly adopting the cats. To inform you, it may take quite some time for the requests to get approve, so don't edit anything to do with those you wish to adopt until your request is approved by either User:Bbun or User:Stoemstar, as they're in charge of that page. If a week or so goes by and your requests aren't approved, give either of them a nudge via messages, and they'll approve your requests ASAP. ;) Secondly, sorry but no. Honeydapple is veryyy young to be Medicine Cat in the first place, and she isn't even fully trained, so she will be trained in her dreams by Bluefeather. She's not going to take on an apprentice for a very long time. 20:16, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Message Sorrel, since she's the SpringClan leader. As for my cats, I have Soaringsong, Lakestorm, Thornfang, and Soakedmoss who can mentor apprentices at the moment. 19:50, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: You're gonna have to get Silver's permission, as she's Thorn's owner and might not want an apprentice. 16:49, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Nvm, I noticed the previous messages. I'll do it later. 16:50, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Two Things Alright, two things: 1), You CANNOT demont another's cat, as Moon is still living, and I own him. 2) FreeClan is no longer active, and has been disbanded. So, your cats can't be in that Clan since it no longer exists. 20:41, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Last Warning Please inform your sister this is her LAST warning...You CANNOT claim a cat as another's mate or anything unless you OWN them, and Rosemary is up for adoption. Please do so, or again, I will take this to an admin, as undoing these edits are getting rather annoying. 20:45, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Snowfern Hi! I'm writing you because I'm a bit confused. I've adopted Maplestorm and on her page is standing that Snowfern is her mother but on Snowfern's page this isn't so. I hope I can talk with you about it because Snowfern belongs to you. Sorrelclaw (talk) 12:28, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Just an FYI Just letting you know that Birdfeather can't mentor Cinnamonflame, as he is much younger than he is. 02:16, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Another little thing: Midnight is only four moons old, and can't have a mate and/or kits at the sort of age, espeially ''an adult. He'd have to be over 20 moons, since his offspring is an adult as well. 00:51, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Look, I have told you NUMOROUS times to not steal a cat, and you're stealing another user's cats! Revert ALL those edits on Leopardmoon, and give her back to her old user, please. I'm trying to be nice here, and constantly undoing those edits is making me lose my temper. 19:31, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Question Would you mind if I took Snowfern from ya? She's my first ever roleplay character so she's kinda important to me. If not, could I at least do her chararts? Thanks man 19:41, 10/28/2014 Even if it does, you ''know that you cannot claim her until your request is approved. Thank you for reverting your edits, and be sure to be careful. 19:56, October 29, 2014 (UTC) I roleplay all the time, trust me. Also, cat's can only have one picture, so Bumblefern has one too many. You'll have to settle one whichever you like best. 20:42, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Berryflower Can you remove her love interests and friends? And her trivia? I'm remaking her in a different clan, so you can still keep this one ^^ 01:30, 11/1/2014 You are doing it again, Bright, please stop it! You don't own Birchstripe, and his family is Unknown, so you can't claim him as a family member!!!! 20:46, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Wait wait wait wait, nevermind, I owned Birchstripe in the past, and Mousedash was his sister... Sorry. x3 20:47, November 5, 2014 (UTC) re: Ill do them as soon as I can. Not allowed on the computer today so 19:22, 11/7/2014 Duskwhisper Duskwhisper is not the father of Shadewhisper, Shadewhisper came from ShadowClan, from a ShadowClan Duskwhisper, not your Duskwhisper. 20:37, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sure, I'll do it for you. 19:52, November 17, 2014 (UTC) re sure 04:31, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sorry, but I won't have time. I've got to perfect my coursework, do some art and textiles homework... I'm just too occupied. Ask someone else. 20:50, December 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: You never told me what fur length. Tell me that and I'll have him done soon!! c: 20:27, 12/5/2014 LightningClan Brightpatch, we are not accepting any new clans right now as Silverwhisker as pointed out to you, and a group with the same foundation and formation, as well as the clan name, is not a loner group. Using the same leader, deputy, etc. of a clan and the -clan suffix still counts it as a clan. 21:24 Mon Dec 15 Dashing and Lightning I'm gonna have to ask you to remove Dashing and the mate. You did not ask to join the group - I have not yet made a set of rules. No one without my permission can join. Sorry man, but you NEED to ask for things. I will let you know when you are welcome to join. 20:01, 12/17/2014 Re: Huh? Um... which of my cats do you want me to become your apprentice's mentor? 19:30, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Idk, he's just lonely right now. 19:32, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, she can talk with him whenever, I just let the rp decide things. 19:40, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Kk 19:46, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Uh... I don't have a cat called Goldenmoon. 20:08, January 9, 2015 (UTC) What? I'm telling you, I don't have a Goldenmoon - or a cat with 'Golden' as a prefix for that matter. You must be confusing me for someone else. 20:41, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Wtf...? You're making absolutely no sense. :/ 20:44, January 9, 2015 (UTC)